


the beast in my bones

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Back from your mission already?” Orochimaru asks slyly, and the grip on his hair is too tight for him to turn his head, but he can see the fall of white hair reflected in the mirror on the far wall, can smell the crushed-leaf and dark-earth scent of the man, touched with sweat and metal.“I'm two days late,” Sakumo says into the nape of his neck, and the hand slides from his side up to the collar of his robe.





	the beast in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Technically in the same 'verse as Bullet With Butterfly Wings, but it's not necessary to have read it.

The hand knotting in Orochimaru’s hair is the first sign that he’s not alone.

He’s shoved down on top of his lab table with a grunt, only just manages to catch himself on his elbows as a body presses up behind him, a big hand settling on his ribs.

“Back from your mission already?” he asks slyly, and the grip on his hair is too tight for him to turn his head, but he can see the fall of white hair reflected in the mirror on the far wall, can smell the crushed-leaf and dark-earth scent of the man, touched with sweat and metal.

“I'm two days late,” Sakumo says into the nape of his neck, and the hand slides from his side up to the collar of his robe, jerking it down with a hard pull and little finesse. Orochimaru hisses, trying to decide whether or not to be offended, but then sharp teeth skim down the line of his spine to pause right between his shoulder blades. Sakumo bites lightly there, just hard enough for Orochimaru to feel it, and then presses forward, putting his full weight on Orochimaru as a knee slides between his thighs, parting them.

Orochimaru hums, light and lazy and pitched to anger, but he spreads his legs further, lets Sakumo slot between them with the hard line of his cock a weight even through his clothes. It sends a shiver of heat crawling up his spine, and he has to take a moment to catch his breath before he can form a response.

“I can't say I noticed,” he taunts, and then gasps as teeth sink into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder, lightning-sharp pleasure fracturing over his nerve endings.

Sakumo growls against his skin, releasing Orochimaru’s hair to pull the bottom of his robe up around his waist. Orochimaru can feel him unzip his own pants, the velvet heat of that cock as it slides between his legs.

“Legs together,” Sakumo orders, low and rough, and it shivers through Orochimaru, makes him close his eyes even as he obeys.

He wants those teeth again, wants more bites that will sting for hours and bruise and linger in this body, when before he never had the chance to feel such things. A mortal body is good for so few things, but this—this is one of them.

“Were you successful?” he asks deliberately, because nothing annoys Sakumo like people talking when he’s trying to work. There's a huff against his shoulder, and Sakumo thrusts forward, a dry drag between Orochimaru’s legs until the head bumps his own cock, makes him shiver and suck in a breath. Still, he gathers himself, tries to glance back—

Sakumo catches his hair again, wraps it around his fist and holds him in place. Bites the nape of his neck, teeth stinging Orochimaru’s flesh, and says lowly, “You're the loveliest thing I've seen in a long time, and I've been dreaming about this for three miserable weeks. Tell me you're any different.”

Orochimaru opens his mouth to answer, but all that comes out is a rough cry as Sakumo pulls back and thrusts again, hard and sharp and lighting up every nerve until coherency vanishes under the flood of sensation. He moans, leaning into Sakumo's grip on his hair, and hisses, “Get on with it!”

Sakumo laughs against his skin like a threat. “Rough?” he asks, and pulls just enough at Orochimaru’s hair to make it sting.

“Yes, _obviously,_ ” Orochimaru snarls, shoving back.

Sakumo catches him, pins him to the table with the full weight of his body. “I hope you didn’t have any plans,” he murmurs into Orochimaru’s ear, then sinks his teeth into Orochimaru’s throat as he thrusts up again, and Orochimaru’s retort shatters into a shuddering cry.


End file.
